


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chef Tao, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Entertainment Industry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun Friendship, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Opposites Attract, Past Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, Siblings Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Untitled

**6:35 PM**

"Jongin-sshi!The shoot is going to start soon!"

Jongin looked over at the director and nodded."Okay!"He called over."Just give me a couple of minutes."The director gave him a thumbs up in response and Jongin ran into his dressing room.


End file.
